


Disconnected

by rosegoldlourry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Honestly this is pure fluff, Kind of based off of Disconnected, Lazy Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, but it's cute, but not really, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldlourry/pseuds/rosegoldlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” he whispers against your skin, making a chill run through your body. Then, just to tease you a little, he presses his lips to your neck.</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” you murmur back to him, your hand carding through his hair again.</p><p>Or a drabble where you and Luke have a lazy day in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> This is something super simple and short but it'll warm your heart, I promise. Also, I'm working on a fic that I'm super excited about and once I'm done, I'm planning on posting it on here! Keep an eye out for it!

The sun pokes through the blinds, streaking bright sunlight across your face. You wrinkle your nose in disgust and bury your face into your pillow to shield your tired eyes. Just when you’re almost asleep again, the sound of your boyfriend letting out a loud snore scares you into consciousness. You groan and roll around to look at the source of the noise. 

Luke is laying on his side, his mouth open wide with a bit of drool dripping onto his pillow. His hair is laying softly against his forehead, just begging to be stroked. As much as you want to be mad at him for waking you up, you just can’t. He looks too cute and you love him far too much to really care. Instead, you snuggle yourself up against his bare chest. His arm that was already thrown over your waist tightens out of habit. Even in sleep he doesn’t want to let you go.

You lay there for a while, listening to his heavy breathing and steady heartbeat. You feel completely at ease, it’s a feeling you get almost every time you’re with Luke. It’s moments like these that you realize how much you actually love him. You never want to get out of this bed; you never want to leave his arms. 

When the clock reads ten am, you decide to wake him up. This is something you love to do since he’s always so grumpy when he first wakes up. It’s amusing, but you really only do it because you find him extremely adorable. All he wants when he first wakes up is cuddles. He refuses to get up until he gets a good snuggle from you, and even then it proves to be a challenge.

“Luke,” you whisper, brushing your fingers through his hair gently. When you don’t get a response from him, you say his name again, only this time louder. This seems to wake him up as a deep groan leaves his parted lips. You grin widely, letting out a loud laugh. He mumbles something about wanting more sleep before pulling the comforter over his head.

After a few minutes of struggling, Luke is finally fully awake, but just as you thought, he insisted on cuddles. His head rests on your chest and his hand is thrown over your stomach. You rub his back and play with his hair, which makes him nuzzle up into your neck.

“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” he whispers against your skin, making a chill run through your body. Then, just to tease you a little, he presses his lips to your neck.

“Sounds perfect,” you murmur back to him, your hand carding through his hair again.

He lifts his head from your chest to look at you. His blue eyes are a bit cloudy from sleep, but they are so blue. You could literally get lost in his eyes. You snap out of your trance when you feel his knuckles brush against your cheek. You smile slightly and lean your head into his touch. Your eyes close involuntarily when he leans towards you for a kiss. His kisses are literally intoxicating, something about them always makes your head spin and causes fire to rush through your veins. You absolutely love feeling of the coolness of his lip ring against your own lips as he kisses you. It’s something you’ll never get used to but never want to stop feeling. You’re screwed, you think, because you are in completely and utterly in love with this boy.

He pulls away with a glint in his eyes that you can’t quite read. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth, allowing you to let air into your lungs. “I love you,” he whispers easily into your lips as he kisses you again… and again… and again.

And while you can’t manage to get the words out of your own mouth as he continuously kisses you, you can only hope that he knows that you love him too. Every time you touch his cheek or kiss his lips or bury your face in his neck, you are screaming your love for him through your actions.

As he pulls away once again to look into your eyes, you know that he feels your love for him, even if you didn’t say it. How couldn’t he? Your whole being radiates your love for him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Neither would you.


End file.
